Forseed Destruction
by charmedsfan1
Summary: A Seer forsees that a powerful baby of the charmed ones will be the Twice Burned,the bringer of the First, and the comer of Destruction
1. Teaser

Hey everyone i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Scene One - Manor - Living Room -Thursday Night**

** Phoebe, Paige, and Piper orbs in.**

** Paige: do you think we lost him.**

** Phoebe: no, he's too powerful.**

** Piper: we have to find away to vanquish before he vanquishes us. **

** Suddenly a blue/gray like demon flames in.**

** Phoebe: what do you want with us.**

** Demon: the First.**

** The demon grabs paige and throws her through the wall. Piper blows him up but he is inmued to it, he throws his hands up and eletricy forms over her. Phoebe leavites and kicks him.**

** Phoebe: stay the hell away from my sister.**

** Paige: phoebe watch out.**

** A group of demons in black hoods grabs phoebe. The demon gets up and a blue light glows around phoebes stomach and a baby surrouned in blood comes in his hands. Phoebe falls to the ground. Paige and Piper reunites. The demon throws his hands up and both of them blows up in flames leaving nothing but ashes. Thedemon looks around and smokes out as do the other demons.**

** End of Teaser**

* * *

** What did you guys think. Good or bad reviews.**

****


	2. Act One

I'm so sorry that you guys were confused but the teaser was the future, i knda did what they did on season's 4's Charmed and Dangerous but without the seer. I really need more reviews everyone please. good or bad. This is the first episode of my charmed season.

* * *

Act_ 2_

**Scene Two - Ally way - Thursday Morning**

We see a man being throw toward a a break wall. A gray like demon ( the one we saw in the teaser) holds out his hands and a black like smoke covers the man vanquising him. A blonde woman demon shimmers in.

Gray Demon: Seer, i told you to find a human with a pure heart and look at what you give me. If i am to survive i need to get better victims.

Seer: perhaps witches?

Gray Demon: what do you have up your sleeves, seer.

Seer: Netron, i have forsee the birth of a charmed child with a future let alone a destiny to be the destroyer of evil.

Netron:" what does that matter have to do with me."

Seer: you can capture the baby use it's power to return you back to your true form."

Netron:" why tell me this seer, why not keep it for yourself?

Seer:" because you are the only demon who has the power to defeat the charmed ones."

Netron:" this better not be a trap."

He shimmers out to leave the seer to smile.

**Scene Three - Manor - Attic - Thrusday Morning**

We see piper blowing up a two demons in a ball of smoke. Two more appears,one throws a kinfe at her but she freezes it and throws two potions at both vanquising them. Phoebe and Paige run in the attic.

Phoebe: " what the hell is going on up here."

Piper:" oh nothing just vanquishing a couple of demons."

Phoebe:" without the power of three?"

Paige:" forget that what i want to know is why.

Piper:" if you must know I'm preparing for baby chris's wiccaning."

Paige: what, how could you not let u in on this."

Piper:" I didn't want to worry any of you."

Phoebe:" piper what's up with you, i mean every since chris died you've been super witch."

Paige:"phoebe"

Piper: "it's okay paige,i'm over it."

Paige: " piper, you know as well as i know that it isn't that easy"

Piper:" look i don't know how to explain it but something tells me that something or someone possibly evil is coming and we won't be able to stop it."

She grabs baby chris and wyatt and leaves the attic.

Paige: what are we gonna do about her.

Phoebe: " nothing, we're gonna let her work this out."

They both leave the attic.

**Scene Four - Underworld - Demon Cave - Thursday Morning**

Leo throws eletrisic energy at to evil wizard demons, vanquishing one.

Leo: " where is he, i wanna know now."

Wizard: " killing him won't bring your son, Chris, back."

Leo throws his hands out and sends the wizard across the cave.

Leo:" don't you ever talk about my son. Gideons dead, and i will kill barbas for helping him, now you tell me where he is or die."

The wizard shakes his head. Leo finally throws a fire ball at him obliterating him. He looks around and orbs out. From the corner of the cave Barbas looks worried. He looks up.

Barbas: " see what you've caused me..........all because you wanted to turn his son."

Voice: " and i still want him."

Barbas looks around as if scared.

Barbas:" who's there."

A big black glowing light appears and there stands a ghostly Gideon.

Ghost Gideon: " wasn't what you hope for was it."

* * *

Okay everyone how was that, in hoped you all liked it. This isn't the end of act one i'll updated tomorrow.

I REALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD.


End file.
